jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Jeffrey, Jaden
This is the "what-if" story focused on Jesse, May and their new daughter. Chapter 1: May's News *(Jeffrey was working on an new idea) *Jesse: Hey, Jeffrey. What's going on here? *Jaden: He's working on a new invention. Xion, the cubs and i are helping out. *Jeffrey: That's right. *Jesse: Awesome! *Jeffrey: Thanks, Jesse. *May: *walks in* .....Jesse? *Jesse: May. What's up, dear? *May: I..... I've got something to tell.... *Jesse: May. You're trembling. Is everything okay? *May: No. Everything is fine. Better than fine. Something wonderful has happened. *Jesse: What's going on? *May: Jesse...... I'm pregnant. *Jesse:...! You-...... You are? *May: *nods* You're going to be a father, Jesse. *Jesse:........ That's......... *smiles* That's wonderful! I'm gonna be a dad! *hugs May* I love you, May! *May: *sheds a tear of happiness* I love you too, Jesse. *(Both share a passionate kiss on the lips) *Jeffrey: That's awesome! *Xion: Congratulations, Jesse and May!! *Tammy: Wow! *DJ: You're gonna be parents! *Jaden: *claps* We're so happy for you two! *Alexis: *claps* We always knew this day would come. *Jeffrey: *claps* Congrats, guys! *Aqua: *claps* We're very proud of you both. *Xion: *claps* This is so exciting! *Pinkie Pie: WOW!! A new family member! This is so awesome! *Jesse: I sure hope it'll be a girl. *Meowth: I know just the person who can answer your question! *(A couple minutes later, Genie arrived and heard the news) *Genie: You two are SO lucky! I'm so proud of you! *Jesse: So, can you tell us if it'll be a boy or girl? *Genie: Sure thing! *(He then turns into a doctor, and takes an x-ray machine and checks May's stomach) *Jesse: Well....? *Genie: Well, Mrs. Anderson. It looks like you're carrying a girl! *May: *gasps happily* *Jesse: *sheds a tear* We're gonna have a daughter! *May: Oh, Jesse! *hugs him* *Jesse: *hugs her back* * Chapter 2: Baby Shower *(Some time later, the team had a baby shower for May) *Ash: Thanks for inviting us, guys. *Max: I can't believe it! I'm gonna be an uncle!!! *Caroline: Oh, May. I'm so happy for you. *May: *smiles* Thank you, mom. *Norman: Your mom and i are very proud of you. *May: *blushes* Stop. You're making me blush. *Jesse: *smiles* *Rapunzel: So, have you two decided a name yet for the baby? *May: Well, not yet. But we're thinking of some ideas. *Bambi: Like what? *Jeffrey: We gave them suggestions like Ashley. But May wasn't sure about that one. *May: *rubs her stomach* That's when I had the idea to give her the name..... Ruby. *Caroline: Aw. That's a beautiful name. *May: Thank you, mom. *Anna: Ruby? As in "Ruby Carbuncle"? *Jesse: That's right. *Ariel: That's very clever. *Fishlegs: It does sound cute. *Jesse: *smiles* *Astrid: When is she due? * Chapter 3: The Arrival of Ruby *(Some months later...) *Jeffrey: Hm... *Brain: How long has it been? *Xion: 9 hours. It's almost nighttime. *Tammy: *yawns* I'm so.... sleepy.... *Shira: You and DJ go ahead and go to sleep. *DJ: *yawns* Okay, mommy... Chapter 4: Babysitting Baby Ruby * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:What-If Stories Category:Written Stories